friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One With The Dirty Girl
"The One With The Dirty Girl" is the sixth episode of the fourth season of Friends, which aired on November 6, 1997. Plot Joey's girlfriend Kathy is nearing her birthday, and Chandler has gone to extreme trouble to get Kathy a special edition of The Velveteen Rabbit, her favorite book. The guys point out he can't outshine her boyfriend Joey. When Chandler asks Joey what he's giving her for her birthday, Joey doesn't even consider a birthday gift for his girlfriend but remedies by buying her a pen (which is also a clock). Obviously, this is no gift for a girlfriend on her birthday, but Chandler swaps his book for Joey's pen. Kathy is really happy about the book, but when she's alone with Chandler, she confesses how she knows it's his gift and not Joey's. Chandler is on the verge of confessing his feelings, but resolves to reply that he's Joey's best friend. Kathy joins Joey in the bedroom. Monica turns down a funeral for sixty people as she has no catering equipment to handle such big parties on short notice. Phoebe offers to loan her money for the equipment, which Monica uses to set up a complete set of catering equipment. The best thing about the funeral is that it's the starting link of catering business for Monica, who has another funeral the next day. This funeral, however, brings complications in that the widow is unwilling to pay. Meanwhile, Rachel is looking to finish a crossword by herself, but finds herself in sticky situations and tricks people into giving her answers for her crossword. Monica, who hates the paying part of funerals, finds it hard to request payment to a crying widow with giant tears pouring down her cheeks, but Phoebe sees the same widow dance and sing to music the next moment. She explains to Monica how the widow is using a ruse of hers to try and score enough sympathy to have the catering free of charge, but street Phoebe goes out and requests the money herself, standing her ground to the widow, who has no choice but to get her purse and give up the money. At Central Perk, Rachel has completed her crossword, but exclaims out loud that there's nobody to hug. Gunther promptly steps up but trips and falls. At that very moment, Monica and Phoebe arrive at the coffeehouse from the catering, where they tell Rachel of the good time they had at the funeral. Phoebe mockingly suggests she and Monica team up, which Monica finds to be a great idea. The two set up their own catering business. Ross goes out with Cheryl, who is undeniably beautiful. Only Rachel seems to try and find something bad in her - the other guys gawk at Ross for his dumb luck. He seems to appreciate his luck at finding Cheryl, who even shares a commonness in work as she is a doctoral paleontology candidate, but unfortunately she lacks a fundamental quality - hygiene. When he gets invited in at her place, Ross finds himself in a massive apocalyptic garbage. He tries to persuade Cheryl to his apartment, but she replies that he has a weird smell at his place (the smell is that of soap). Ross talks to Joey about this problem, who tells Ross to get over himself and be with Cheryl in the mess. Ross tries making out with Cheryl on her couch with much discomfort, starting to dig out slices of ham and ink from underneath him, but reaches his limit when he sees a bag of potato chips move on her coffee table and starts whipping it. Fearing that it's Mitsy, her hamster, Cheryl begs him to stop, but it turns out to be a rat. This is the final line for Ross, who dumps her. Cleanliness-obsessed Monica can't sleep when she hears of Cheryl's place, and offers to clean it up, only to have Cheryl slam the door in her face. Obstinately enough, Monica starts scrubbing the door frame. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courtney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Paget Brewster - Kathy Rebecca Romijn - Cheryl (credited Rebecca Romijn-Stamos) Gretchen Wyler - Mrs. Burkart James Michael Tyler - Gunther Crew Directed By: Shelley Jenson Written By: Shana Goldberg-Meehan & Scott Silveri Trivia * If you pause this episode at 11:52, during one of the small intros to scenes where music is played and a locations exterior is shown, you can see a man leaning out of the window of one of the apartments in the building where Monica, Rachel, Joey and Chandler live. *Goof: When Joey is showing the pen he got for Kathy's birthday, Rachel's hair is behind her right ear. When the camera angle changes, her hair is down, and then it's behind her ear again. *Continuity: Chandler says that Joey was with a girl for three years. However in the first episode Chandler talks about how they have never had a relationship that lasted "longer than a mento." *Goof: After Phoebe finally gets the widow to pay her and Monica is alone with the guests, the boom mic is clearly visible at the top of the screen. Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Friends Category:Season 4